


Twilight 2258

by feverbeats



Category: Star Trek (2009), Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might, he still can't get inside Spock's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight 2258

**Author's Note:**

> Lynx dared me to write this.

When joining Starfleet becomes a popular career path, the Cullens are right on the ball. After a lot of discussion, they decide to send all of the children off the join. Jasper sulks about it a little, but almost everyone goes with fairly good grace.

With all of the alien races in the galaxy, the Cullens don't have much trouble fitting in. The faint sparkle they give off in the sun is nothing compared to the various green, blue, and multi-eyed aliens coming through the system.

They manage rather well at the Academy, actually. Emmett wants very badly to be an officer, but he spends too much of his time off-site in bars. That's only a tiny contributing factor to the speed with which Rosalie surpasses him in class, though. She actually becomes frighteningly driven, spending many extra hours studying for the med program.

Jasper gets himself into a program to become a yeoman pretty fast, and no one is surprised, least of all Alice. She, meanwhile, is learning how to pilot ships, studying the manuals casually in between drawing and dreaming. Everyone is fitting in as well as can be expected.

Edward is miserable.

Edward fucking hates Starfleet. He hates that everyone is very, very good at complicated tasks. He hates that everybody's mind is open as a peeled apple. He hates that no one notices him. Worst of all, he's not the best at anything. Hell, he's not even _close_.

The worst is the Vulcan. Spock has lectured in their class a few times, and he's been driving Edward completely insane. Every time he crosses Edward's path, the vampire tries to get inside his mind, and every time, he fails. He's never known anything like it.

After three months of that, Edward runs into Spock outside class. It's sunny out, and Edward's cheeks sparkle faintly as he stares defiantly at Spock.

Spock's eyebrow shoots up. "Fascinating."

Edward could agree. Try as he might, he still can't get inside Spock's head. He licks his pale lips carefully. He's going to have to investigate further.

Edward asks around, and by nighttime, he's figured out where Spock's quarters are. Long after Spock is certain to be asleep, Edward huddles at the edge of the window, watching. The Vulcan is lying flat on the his back in the standard-issue bed, partially clothed. He looks somewhat stiff, but peaceful. Edward can't look away.

After a week of watching, Edward gets caught. He comes to Spock's room too early, eager to see if Spock might be playing his odd Vulcan instrument or doing his impressively advanced calculations. This time, however, Spock isn't there yet. When he does arrive, he immediately catches sight of Edward hovering at the window.

His face creases almost imperceptibly. He crosses the room quickly and opens the window. "Would you like to come in, Cadet Cullen?"

Edward glares at him, embarrassed. "I just . . . I was watching you."

Spock's eyebrows move wildly again. "Yes, I am aware of your nighttime activities."

Edward smiles hopefully. "And?"

Spock's mouth twitches in what is almost a smile. "Come in, cadet."


End file.
